Episode 5037 (23 March 2015)
Synopsis A shocked Carol insists Martin’s wrong but Sonia’s silence speaks volumes; she flees to the toilets. Martin storms back to the Beales’. He announces to Rebecca her mum’s a lesbian then feels awful when Rebecca runs upstairs in tears. Carol wants to know why Sonia didn’t tell her about her and Tina, insisting she just wants Sonia to be happy. Sonia wonders if Tina’s embarrassed that people know they’re together. Tina assures her she isn’t. Sonia agrees and sets out to tell Rebecca before Martin does. However, at the Beales’, Rebecca brands Sonia disgusting for humiliating Martin and smashes a plate in anger - she wishes Sonia wasn’t her mum. Sonia breaks up with Tina - she can’t lose Rebecca again. Meanwhile, Carol finds a forlorn Martin slumped on Arthur’s bench; Carol makes Martin see he and Sonia were both to blame for the failure of their marriage and suggests he focus on his home and business. Later, Martin apologises profusely to Sonia, who reveals she and Tina have split up. When Martin admits he always feared this would happen again, Sonia insists she loved Martin and never wished he was somebody else. Eavesdropping, Rebecca wants to know if they wish they’d never had her. Martin assures her the opposite but insists Rebecca must live in Walford with Sonia. Rebecca protests, then storms over to the Butchers’. Sonia’s worried for her but Carol assures her that if she’s happy, Rebecca will be too. Meanwhile, Ian and Jane arrive home early; Martin offers to stay another night but Ian won’t hear of it. At the Vic, Sonia calls to see Tina, which Martin spies through the window. Sonia pleads for another chance, insisting she’s never felt this way before. Tina relents. Meanwhile, Martin’s van sits in an empty car park. Inside, under a duvet, Martin struggles to get comfortable for the long night ahead - he’s homeless… As she and Liam swig cider, Cindy wishes the last few weeks spent without Beth could last forever. Liam thinks Beth will be pleased to see her but Cindy thinks her life is ruined and announces she doesn’t want Beth anymore. Upset after her row with Sonia, Rebecca tells Cindy she wishes she’d been left adopted. Later, Cindy listens as Sonia tells Rebecca how much she regretted giving her up. When Ian and Jane arrive home early, Cindy can barely look at Beth but takes her upstairs to change her, resigned to her fate… At the Masoods’, Kush explains Donna’s 30th birthday party was too much to bear. Shabnam realises the flowers were for his wife’s grave. Kush reveals the wedding date tattoo he got on honeymoon - they’d only just returned when Safirah collapsed at work from a pulmonary embolism and by the time he reached the hospital she was gone. Kush explains he started going out drinking and had almost a year of one night stands to try to forget - then made a new start in Walford. Kush admits Shabnam’s the only woman he’s wanted to be with since Safirah. Shabnam thinks this is their chance to be happy. Kush is torn, but regrets that he can’t marry again and walks away. Later, Masood’s leaving the bookies counting his cash when he spots Shabnam outside Kush’s flat and ducks out of sight. Shabnam has a change of heart, claims marriage is overrated and tells Kush she loves him. Kush smiles. At the Masoods’, Shabnam and Kush announce they’re back together. Masood’s worried but, when Kush insists he loves Shabnam, reluctantly fetches two more plates for dinner. Donna rejects a call from Fatboy. Pam fills Claudette in on Donna’s boy trouble while Claudette cracks open the bubbly. Pam’s convinced Fatboy likes Donna, although she scoffs. Pam compliments Claudette’s necklace - she claims she’s had it ages. Donna’s unhappy to be single at 30. Claudette wonders what she plans to do about it. The women reminisce about when Claudette first fostered Donna. Fatboy calls round to apologise. Donna sends him packing but accepts her birthday present. Walking home, Pam invites Claudette for dinner and is sure Les would love a catch up. Claudette warns Fatboy not to mess with Donna’s heart. Meanwhile, Donna un-wraps a garish hoodie from Fatboy and can’t help smiling. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes